1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a mast having an elongated arm movable between a raised, deployed position and a lowered, service position. The elongated arm is attached to a rotatable hub which is connected to a base. A receiver is spaced from the hub and configured to selectively prevent rotation of the mast towards the service position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a rotary mounting apparatus for the kinds of mast that are used, for example, in the reception and transmission of wireless signals, installation of solar panels, signs, utility devices, and the like. The invention may be applied to mast mountings in which, to install and maintain, the upper portion of the mast has to be accessed by a service technician while maintaining a sufficient vertical position for proper positioning. An exemplary use is such as to receive and transmit wireless signals. Such masts are used, for example, adjacent to railroads and highways.
In the past, mast, such as antenna masts, were initially expensive to install and were subsequently costly to maintain due to their heavy and bulky construction. Antenna mast installations utilized metal support trusses which were anchored to the ground and required two or more service technicians to install the antenna mast or remove the antenna mast when it was serviced. When the antenna mast needed service, a cherry picker would often be employed to reach the antenna. Because of the weight of the antenna mast and associated hardware, once the antenna mast was unsecured from the supporting trusses, the unbalance antenna could cause the mast to rapidly fall or tumble from its vertical position. Previous types of antenna mast mechanisms required ancillary means, such as, additional service technicians or purpose built tools, in order to prevent the antenna mast from dropping suddenly and causing damage to the remaining antenna assembly and/or service technician.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mast that is easy to install and service while providing sufficient vertical positioning for optimum reception and transmission of wireless signals, installation of solar panels, signs, utility devices, and the like.